As more people use mobile devices around the world they increase demand for wireless spectrum. These devices may use Wi-Fi (based on the IEEE 802.11 standard range), mesh technologies such as Zigbee© (based on the IEEE 802.15.4 standard) and Zwave©, or cellular networks such as GPRS, 3G, and Long Term Evolution (LTE) based on the 3GPP range of standards. Mobile users have to rely on cellular networks to access the Internet in geographic areas that lack Wi-Fi access. Consequently, they must access a licensed wireless spectrum by installing a SIM card and by subscribing with a network operator. However, mobile users may not be able to access the Internet because cellular connections may not even be possible due to poor cellular coverage. For example, these users may have trouble obtaining cellular coverage in areas such as national parks, remote areas, and below ground level in buildings, to name a few.
As more and more mobile users access the Internet through cellular networks, more network capacity may be needed. Consequently, cellular network operators face a significant problem with providing capacity for voice and data for mobile users because of the increased need for network capacity. Another issue that in environments where short bursts of data are needed, for example, in an Internet of Things (IoT) environment. This may present a problem to cellular networks because of the increased overhead associated with handling rapid connections and disconnections.